


My Love Will Conquer

by Zeldamiss



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeldamiss/pseuds/Zeldamiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving from a place she's so used to in Ontario, Canada, and going to live on a whole other continent where she knows no one is something that's almost impossible to even think of happening. But what the young girl doesn't realize is that the people she used to love so fondly as a child are awaiting her in Sweet Amoris, France.<br/>This story proclaims her trials and errors as she goes on her adventure to find who she truly is.<br/>And not without some budding romance along the way.<br/>Who will she choose? And what does her heart tell her to do?<br/>From the dorky boy with glasses, to an army man all bundled up inside. Will she choose to share cookies with him for the rest of her life?<br/>The extremely tall gentlemen who dresses only in Victorian style clothing is kind-hearted and truly shows he loves her. But is that really the kind of relationship she wants?<br/>And an obnoxious bright red-haired male with eyes the colour of stones who never treated her right as a child and probably still won't now is there too. With they get along now that they're forced to be around each other again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love Will Conquer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brooke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooke/gifts).



*

**~Copyright 2013**

**-ZeldaMiss**

**This is a work of Fan-fiction. Names, some scenes, and dialogue are under the right of My Candy Love, whereas other scenes and dialogue are the product of the author's imagination.**

**All rights reserved.**

_Thank you very much for wanting to read my fan-fiction!_

_Firstly I need to point out a few things. I started writing this story 3 years ago on the website of My Candy Love. When I started, I paid little attention to proper formatting, but tried my best at grammer. There may be a ton of errors, but please tell me nicely when you spot one so I can drastically fix it. Now, because of all this, there are two things I need to state._

_1\. I do not use quotation marks in this story._

_" is replaced with '._

_I tried making my own style, and this was part of that, so please don't point this out. I do know this is not proper formatting, but this is part of the way I write, and i'd appreciate your respect as well as any positive feedback._

_2\. When characters stutter or close off speech, authors tend to use the hyphen character. I do not._

_\- is replaced with ~._

_Again, this is another part of my sort of style for fan fiction._

_Now that these two sort of 'rules' are out of the way, i'd like to state one more point._

 

_Sorry if this story of mine may be longer than most you've read, but i'm an inspiring author and want to instill the best of my ability to whatever work of fiction I create. Please vote, comment, and follow me if you find you enjoy reading this book and/or want to get to know me!_

_I am planning on writing a fiction book in the near future, so please be on the look out for it!_

_-Z.M._

*

 

**Prologue**

 

_Leaving a home full of my old classmates..._

 

_Seeing a life that isn't in Ontario..._

_It's just not fair._

Her mid-length brown as oak wood hair blew in the light breeze as Brooklyn set her ruby red eyes on loading her suitcases on the conveyor belt in the Toronto airport. Her family was set on moving to France to live near their Grand-mere. Brooklyn wasn't looking very forward to it, considering her Grand-mere was crazy. Like _**literally**_ crazy. But, with her alcoholic father  & her low-wage mother, what else could they do but leave all they'd known to be with a bat crazy old woman?

Sighing in defeat, the brunette finished putting her maximum of four suitcases unto the conveyor belt & helped her little sister Codi put her suitcases unto it too so they wouldn't miss the plane....

~~~

  
_The plane ride was pleasant enough. Little to no turbulence, very nice flight attendants, but not enough food,_ Brooklyn thought as she received her luggage back from the airplane.

'C'mon Codi! Hurry before mom yells at you!'  Brooklyn yelled at her seven year old sister who started giggling & asking questions about France, what they eat, and why everyone they had heard so far had a funny accent.

~~

Finally reaching the Sweet little town of Amoris, Brooklyn popped her head back inside the vehicle making a 'Why-are-you-torturing-me' face to her mother, who was now looking at the review mirror.

'Listen Brooklyn Elizabeth. We came here to get your life back on track, and also to spend more time with Grandma. Now I know you miss your friends, but suck it up buttercup' Brooklyn's mother counselled when she saw Brooklyn's grimace, keeping her eyes peeled for the apartment they were going to live in. The only good thing about all of this was that Brooklyn's mother said that the girl could have her own apartment, all expenses cared for, if, and **only** if, she visited her Grandmother 3 times a week, babysat Codi whenever, and made sure the apartment looked spotless.

**Allthetime.**

The brunette shook her head at her mother's exasperated length of her name.

  
_She didn't **always** have to say both her first **and** last name when she was angry. It'ssomethingadultsdomaybe_ , Brooklyn thought as she went back to listening to some Fairytail music & reading her newest edition of Fairytail manga.

 

~~

'Well here we are girls! Unpack your bags quickly, then help the loading truck with the furniture!' Brooklyn's mom shouted to her two daughters as Brooklyn and Codi took their suitcases & walked up the four floors to Betty {Brooklyn's mom} and Codi's suite apartment. This apartment had five flours, but the last two floors were for suites only, except for the one mistaken regular apartment that was on floor six, which just happened to be Brooklyn's. She got the luxury of an apartment/suite, which was quite exciting to the 15 soon to be 16 year old.

Helping her sister into the apartment, locating her room, and stuffing only twenty-five percent of the kid's clothes in her room took a while, but they did it.

'Okay Codi. You help the movers & take the smaller things okay? Also tell them what floor the suites on and all that. I'll be in my sui~...Apart~...Ah, well let's call it an Aparuite okay? I'll be in there putting away my things.' Brooklyn instructed to her younger sister who nodded her head and ran to the elevator.

Brooklyn shook her head.

_She was always moving so fast, so full of energy that one._

~~

Having finished with all the unpacking **finally** , Brooklyn decided to explore the small town of Amoris before heading off to the High School. Grabbing her key and Adventure Time Bag, the brunette exited the apartment looking for something to do.

The ruby orbed girl hadn't realized that there were actually quite a bit of shops in this town, not including the regular bank and restraunts. No, there was a tattoo parlor, a beauty salon, even an anime shop!

Grinning, Brooklyn decided to go to the anime shop first, when she accidentally bumped into a red haired individual with stormy personality.

'Hey! Watch where you're going short stuff!' the male exclaimed rudely, frowning down at her with a familiar scowl.

Brooklyn tilted her head.

'Do I know you Jerk? You seem familiar, but I’d be offended if I did know a rude guy like you' she replied bravely, grabbing his arm when he tried to keep walking.

The male just smirked down at her, obviously admiring her courage and defiance to hold him back.

'Name's Castiel dear, but I don't think we've met before' Castiel remarked with a scowl/smirk.

Brooklyn's eyes went wide.

'Yes we have Cassie!' Brooklyn blurted out, but instantly regretted it, because Castiel's eyes narrowed & his body leaned towards hers the moment her big mouth said it.

'No…it can't be you. Could it...Brooke?' Castiel murmured out, but Brooklyn didn't catch the last part because she had started running; she didn't know where, but it had to be away from him.

 !~~!

She had known Castiel back on Ontario. They had been childhood friends. Him teasing her, her teasing him; both cruel but company in the least. One day he had just up and left, leaving Brooklyn without a sarcasm buddy. But she hadn't recognized him fully with his red dreads. No, when they knew each other as kids, he had had black hair not red...

_Which got her thinking..._

_Why had he dyed it?_

 !~~!

Shrugging that thought away, Brooklyn looked up from the ground to see she had walked right into a store.

  
_TheBeautyParlorofAmoris_.

'Hey Doll, what can I do ya for?' a middle aged man with short blonde hair asked her once he saw her gawking.

'I-I...Ah, I came in here by mistake. Sorry to~' Brooklyn started saying, but was cut off by the blonde haired male grabbing her arm and dragging her, practically, to a hair cutting salon.

'Now babe, here's the thing. It's been a drowsy day, only 4 customers ya here? So this is what i'll do. Pick a colour and a hair style, and I’ll redo yourself for nothing! Absolutely nothing!' the blonde explained giving Brooklyn a few magazines.

'W-Wha?!' Brooklyn managed to say, automatically opening the magazines at his words.

At one point a taller man with much longer blonde hair in a green military-sort of suit with brown pants came in and spoke to the other blonde.

  
_Probablybrothers_ , Brooklyn contemplated as she looked again at the magazine with interest now.

Once the twin brother left, the hair stylist swung his hips her way and said,

'Now doll, what will it be?'

'This one' Brooklyn eagerly pointed to a chopped off haircut with two strands of hair at the front & side bangs. The colour....

A beautiful purple shade.

The man just stared at her.

'Are you sure doll? Your brown locks are  **gorgeous**! I'd hate to see it thrown away~' he cried looking at her as if she were crazy.

Brooklyn just nodded her head.

'I became a new person when I left my home. So now, I want to look like a new person too' Brooklyn explained adding, 'If you wouldn't mind donating the hair? Then it wouldn't go to waste'.

The man then jumped up and down happily.

'Well then alright! Here we go!'

 

~~~~

Of course her mother was violently upset with her, but Codi loved her sisters new bold look.

'I want my hair to be green & short like Brookies!' Codi exclaimed, making her mother’s frown deepen, Brooklyn laugh, and her Grand-mere look at her family as if they were crazy. Yes Grand-mere had come over to see them for their first night, and she had loved the apartment/suits.

But now, it was time for them to sleep the jet lag off, so Brooklyn walked up the stairs lazily, opened her aparuite, and found her room. She then changed into her PJ's and literally hit the bed, starting to snore and wondering what the next day would bring.

*

_Welp, that's the prologue! Hope you enjoyed and plan to continue reading this little Fan-fic of mine! Remember, comment and vote on what parts you like and what parts you can't stand! :D_

_-Z.M._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!
> 
> I will try my best to update once a week, so keep posted!
> 
> Please please comment. 
> 
> I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> -ZeldaMiss :)


End file.
